Lub?
by Caili-kun
Summary: Lub Love. GaaraxMatsuri. Oneshot. For AnonymousM.


This is dedicated to AnonymousM. I don't know crap about this pairing so if it is crap…you get the point. Please don't be too harsh on the reviews though.

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine. The End.

* * *

Cookies are wonderful things. They bring people together. The get people hyper. In some cases, they make people sad. Either way, we feel things for cookies that we don't feel for other snacks. Some people have taken their love for cookies so far; they started associating it with people. This is a story about one of those people. His name is Gaara.

This story actually has nothing to do with cookies. It has to do with love. The kind of love no one can break. I guess you could say it all started with that day…

Everyone was excited. They were so excited that you could feel it. I am not saying you could point out you finger and go bop and be like," OMG! I touched excitement!" But when even through all your nervousness, you're a little excited, you know it's not you. So we blame it on everyone else. A bunch of kids with a bunch of tables before them, covered in weapons. While everyone admired the sharp, shiny instruments, Matsuri looked at the three people standing behind the tables. Correction. She looked at him. She didn't even know why. She was just drawn to him. His sea foam green eyes surrounded by black lids. They were so exquisite. They were beautiful…and that is probably what caused her to walk towards him. He was now her teacher.

The events that followed are just memories. The past. But this is now, and now, she was sitting on the roof with him, in the dead of night. Under the circumstances, this is not the place she wanted to be at. She had just been caught. Stalking is the word everyone else would use. Following is the word she would use. Either way, you do not want to be caught.

"What were you doing, Matsuri?" His voice was calm but she could tell he wasn't. A long enough time with someone, and you just know these things.

"I was just walking to the market. I needed some things." It's like a double-edged sword. He knew that she was lying.

He took a deep breath before continuing. "Remove the jutsu. That is all I ask."

Okay, now she was seriously confused. When did she cast a jutsu on him? "I have no idea what you're talking about…"

His eyes, those eyes she loved so much, were suddenly devoured by anger and hate. "Stop lying to me!" Sand danced around her, menacingly. "I can't stop thinking about you! I want you to stay by my side all the time. What did you do to me?"

Her eyes widened in shock. "I didn't do anything, Gaara. I swear."

"Leave."

She didn't move.

"Leave!" His voice echoed in her ears. Her eyes teared up. Her heart crashed in a million pieces. She left.

He watched her leave. He felt empty. Lonely. Sad. All over again.

"Not cool. Not cool at all, Gaara." Temari appeared behind him.

Gaara showed no surprise. "She kept lying to me…"

Temari laughed. She laughed! Gaara's anger returned. "Your in love, little bro." She giggled again before she left, as quickly as she showed up.

Gaara's eyes were so big, he looked like a screwed up chibi version. He didn't care. He was shocked. Shocked speechless. This is what love is? He saddened again. He had lost her, or that's what he believed. He closed his eyes and asked himself the one question he always does when he haves problems. What would Naruto do? He opened his eyes. He had a solution.

He looked for her. All over Suna. Everywhere. She was at the secret oasis. He silently walked up to her.

"Hi…" She quickly stood up and turned around.

"I-" She was cut off by Gaara's arms around her. He stroked her hair and wiped the remaining tears from her face.

"I love you." She wasn't surprised. No one knows why. Maybe she knew. Maybe she always believed it. Maybe that first day she saw him, she saw this. Her arms wrapped around him and she snuggled into his chest.

"I love you too."

* * *

There yah go AnonymousM. I tried to do a happy ending. I don't know if I succeeded. Maybe I should have added a "And they lived happily ever after..." lol. Review!


End file.
